Sasaeng Fans (KRISTAO FANFICTION)
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: Kris Wu, Seorang aktor yang diikuti Sasaeng Fansnya yang cantik. KRISTAO/TAORIS. GENDERSWITCH.


**Ini adalah FF gaje. Pemainnya dibuat memiliki citra yang jelek demi kepentingan jalan cerita.**

 **Jadi, yang biasnya ada mohon maaf ya ini cuman karangan author saja:***

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, sebuah acara Variety

Show malam yang dihadiri Kris Wu -Seorang aktor terkenal di Korea- telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Manager dan Asisten Kris tengah mempersiapkan barang-barang artisnya untuk segera pulang.

"Tuan Oh, aku pulang sendiri saja malam ini" sebuah suara yang terkesan berat memecah keributan yang dibuat para staff.

Tuan Oh -Asistennya- mendelik kaget, membiarkan artisnya pulang sendiri adalah sebuah ancaman yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi kasus Sasaeng Fans yang sedang heboh dikalangan para idol.

"Jangan bercanda kau Kris! Bagaimana jika ada seorang fans yang nekat memperkosamu?" Teriak Tuan Oh menggema.

Kris menyeringai, itu tidak akan terjadi apalagi Kris adalah seorang aktor dengan popularitas jelek pada tahun ini. Ia terlibat banyak skandal dengan idol perempuan maupun member girlgrup dan itu berarti fans Kris pasti berkurang.

Namun bulan ini dia sedang syuting untuk film terbarunya dan itu membuat para fans kembali padanya. Kris tidak mengharapkan fans yang banyak, cukup fans yang setia saja untuk menerima keadaan Kris.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Oh Minjun, mungkin aku yang akan memperkosa mereka" ucapnya dengan diiringi tawa yang begitu terdengar jahat.

Tuan Oh kemudian menatap tajam pada Kris, ia tidak suka melihat kelakuan artis asuhannya berprilaku tidak baik. Kris adalah seorang publik figur, dengan tanpa malu tiap bulan ia membuat skandal bermacam-macam dan untung saja Agensi mampu menututip skandal-skandal itu.

Dunia Entertainment memang kejam. Didepan kamera, Kris terlihat seperti seorang malaikat dan mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita harus dijaga dengan sebuah kelembutan, namun dibelakang kamera Kris hanyalah seorang player yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita. Bahkan ia pernah membuat skandal tidur bareng dengan seorang member girlgrup yang baru debut.

Dan dari tahun ketahun Kris adalah seorang idol yang meraih sebagai penghargaan 'Idol Yang Terbanyak Terlibat Skandal'.

"Biarkan saja ia pulang dengan naik bus" sebuah suara lain terdengar. Kali ini Manajernya yang angkat bicara, jujur saja ia benar-benar sudah tahan dengan sikap artisnya. Ia sebenarnya muak, namun Manajer Kim tetap berusaha ada disamping artisnya yang penting ia dapat bayaran untuk itu, untuk menyelesaikan skandal yang Kris buat masih ada staff agensi yang mengurus.

"Nah, itu baru Manajerku, aku akan berjalan kaki siapa tahu aku akan menemukan fans ku yang cantik" ujarnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan dua orang yang sudah mengurus karirnya.

"Yaak! Aktor bajingan jangan cari masalah lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dibawah gemerlap lampu malam kota Seoul. Hari ini ia akan datang ke Cafe tempat para temannya nongkrong. Kris benar-benar muak dengan kehidupan artis. Menjadi artis tidak cukup mempunyai satu muka.

Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, ia berpikir itu mungkin saja kelakukan fans fanatiknya mengingat belakangan ini ia selalu diintai oleh seorang wanita bermasker dengan tubuh tinggi.

Untuk memastikan apakah tebakannya benar ia membalikan badannya kebelakangan dan mendapati perempuan tinggi bermasker tengah berhenti ditengah gang dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Sudah kuduga"

Dirinya sudah sering diintai seperti ini, jadi ia akan selalu bersikap biasa saja. Setelah berjalan selama satu jam, dirinya sudah sampai di Cafe langgananya.

Saat ia memasuki, suasana ribut menyambutnya.

"Hey bro! Kau terlambat tigapuluh menit" Chanyeol berteriak dengan setengah mabuk.

Kris langsung bergabung duduk disamping Seungri, "Aku jalan kaki kesini"

"Jadwalmu sibuk sekali pasti" Amber menyahut.

Ini adalah sekelompok gangster idol yang terdapat 5 member diantaranya, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Seungri, dan Amber Semuanya adalah dari grup terkenal dikorea. Mereka adalah sahabat yang terbentuk dari kepribadian yang sama.

"Tentu. Aku bermain drama lagi dengan seorang wanita yang berdada kecil" ujar Kris meringis tidak suka karena itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Ada berita terbaru hari ini?" Kris bertanya sembari melihat cover majalah dewasa punya Kai yang ia perlihatkan.

"Kudengar ada kasus Sasaeng Fans yang mempergoki idolnya tengah bercinta, dan kemudian Sasaeng Fans itu menyebarluaskan video itu dan sebelum tersebar pihak agensi menyuapnya dengan menjadikan Sasaeng fans itu sebagai trainee" Cerita Kai, yang lain mencemooh.

Mendengar kata Sasaeng Fans itu mengingatkan Kris dengan perempuan tinggi bermasker itu yang ia duga sebagai Sasaeng fansnya. Ia menyeringai, jarang sekali ia menemukan fansnya dengan tubuh tinggi bagus seperti model yang terdapat pada Sasaeng fans itu.

"Ehem, aku harus pulang. Besok aku ada syuting pagi" Kris segera berdiri dan keluar dan ia tidak mendapati Sasaeng fansnya. Ia mendesah, ia harus berjalan pulang siapa tahu perempuan itu mengikutinya.

Sejauh 100 meter Kris berjalan dan ia merasakan kehadiran perempuan itu, Kris belok dipersimpangan jalan. Ia berdiri dibelakang toko dan menunggu perempuan itu.

Suara kaki terdengar mendekat, Kris memastikan itu perempuan tadi. Kemudian perempuan itu berbelok dan menatap dirinya terkejut, kali ini ia tidak memakai maskernya dan bibir seksi itu menganga lebar kala Kris menghadang jalannya.

"K-kris oppa" perempuan itu memanggilnya gugup.

"Hai" sedangkan Kris tersenyum lebar.

Perempuan itu tampak terkejut luar biasa melihat idolanya dari sedekat ini, bau wangi parfum Kris dapat tercium olehnya karena jarak mereka benar-benar begitu dekat. Lagi, Kris tersenyum menawan langsung dihadapannya. Rasanya jiwa perempuan itu benar-benar melayang.

"Ehem," Kris berdehem "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau mengikutiku?" Lanjutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

Perempuan dihadapanya terdiam, takut-takut kalau Kris akan melaporkannya pada pihak polisi sebagai penguntit.

"S-sudah lama, aku mengikutimu saat kau memiliki banyak skandal" perempuan itu mencoba untuk berani seperti Sasaeng fans lainnya. Ia ingat Riyon Sasaeng fans Suho yang mengajak Suho untuk bersetubuh. Jika Riyon saja berani mengatakan itu kenapa dia tidak berani?

Dan Kris melihat gadis itu menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah tidak, oppa. Apakah kamu tidak takut berhadapan dengan Sasaeng fans?"

Entah kenapa Kris menyadari bahwa gadis ini memiliki jiwa pemberani. Kris suka menatap wajah dihadapannya, tubuhnya tinggi hampir menyamai dirinya, badannya langsing seperti model. Apalagi wajahnya begitu khas, dengan mata tajam seperti panda, bibir kucing yang membuat Kris ingin menciumnya. Dan Kris baru mengetahui kalau ia punya fans secantik ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris cepat.

"Eh?" Gadis itu merasa aneh ketika orang yang dipuja-pujanya menanyakan namanya. Mungkin fans diluar sana akan menjerit senang, tapi gadis itu sepertinya baru belajar menjadi Sasaeng Fans.

"Aku suka padamu. Siapa namamu?" Lagi Kris menanyakan namanya.

Dan gadis itu tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir mungkin saja Kris akan memperlakukannya seperti pasangan kencannya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, gadis itu tersenyum nakal.

"Huang Zitao. Namaku Huang Zitao"

Kris tersenyum, "Well, Huang Zitao kau dari China?"

"Ya, sama sepertimu"

Untuk beberapa detik kemudian, mereka terdiam. Zitao -Sasaeng Fans- itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk idolanya. Kris begitu tampan dari dekat, pantas banyak sekali perempuan yang mau membuka selangkangannya demi Kris. Tak terkecuali dirinya.

Sedangkan Kris, ia terus-terusan memandang wajah cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Mungkin artis-artis yang pernah dikencaninya memang cantik, tapi Zitao lebih dari cantik. Kenapa Zitao tidak menjadi seorang idol saja?.

"Jadi Zitao, boleh aku minta nomor telfonmu?" Akhirnya Kris menyerukan permintaannya.

Zitao terkejut setengah mati, idolanya meminta nomor ponselnya, fans mana yang tidak senang?. "Oh, tentu saja" ia hampir berteriak, kemudian tangan lentiknya mengeluarkan ponsel bermerknya.

Lalu mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Kris senang setengah mati, kenapa ia baru bertemu dengan Zitao disaat dirinya sudah terlibat banyak skandal yang buruk?.

"Baiklah, Zitao. Kau pulang yah ini sudah malam, orangtuamu pasti mencemaskanmu"

Dan Zitao tidak menyangka Kris mengucapkan kata itu dengan dihadiahi sebuah ciuman kecil dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tampak senang dari lima belas menit yang lalu, pertanyaan dari sepupunya ia tidak jawab. Ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin malam saat insiden Kris meminta nomor ponselnya, namun sampai sekarang idolanya itu belum menghubungi dirinya.

"Kau kesambet apa hari ini?" Tanya Ten, sepupunya.

"Percaya tidak, kemarin malam aku membuntuti Kris dan dia menyadariku lalu dia meminta nomor ponselku" jawab Zitao menggebu-gebu.

Ten menatap aneh sepupunya, mungkin Zitao sudah tidak waras mengingat ia terlalu menyukai Kris. "Ceritamu bagus, cocok dijadikan Fanfiction" anggapnya.

"Ini bukan karangan, Ten. Aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya bahkan aku mempunyai nomor ponselnya" cibir Zitao tak suka. Percuma ia cerita.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu kau akan memberitahu pada ketua Fans Club Kris?" Tanya Ten mengingat Zitao adalah anggota dari Fans Club Kris di Seoul.

Zitao tertawa mengejek, "Tentu saja tidak. Ini adalah keberuntunganku aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka biarkan saja lagipula aku tidak pernah dianggap oleh mereka semua gara-gara aku orang China untung saja aku dari anak Konglomerat kalau tidak aku sudah ditindas habis-habisan. Lagipula, Kris sukanya dengan orang sepertiku yang memiliki badan yang seksi tidak seperti si ketua Club yang memiliki badan tertimbun lemak." Zitao terus mencerocos terhadap kekesalan orang-orang di Fans Club.

"Ya teruslah berpikir seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu kalau anaknya berhubungan dengan artis apalagi artis semacam Kris yang memiliki reputasi buruk." Ten menyeringai, mungkin jika Ayah Zitao mengetahui ini pasti Zitao akan ditendang ke China.

"Yaak! Ten! Jangan kasih tahu ini pada Ayah!" Zitao berteriak sambil melemparkan boneka panda besarnya ketubuh Ten.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris telah selesai syuting untuk episode 5 dramanya. Ia pulang ke rumah mewahnya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Ini malam minggu, yang biasa ia lakukan ketika malam minggu ialah pergi ke Clubbing dan menghabiskan One Night Stand. Tapi untuk malam ini dirinya begitu malas untuk keluar tapi disuatu sisi dirinya ingin dipuaskan diranjang hangat dan nyamannya.

Ia tidak suka membawa pelacur online kerumah mewahnya. Mereka begitu kotor untuk menginjakan kaki dirumah mewahnya. Kemudian otaknya berpikir dan ia mengambil ponselnya.

Ia kemudian menelfon nomor yang ia beri nama Huang Zitao.

"..."

"Datang kerumahku Zitao, kau tahu kan?"

"..."

"Datang saja malam ini jam delapan"

Lalu sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak, Kris pergi ke kamar mandi. Malam ini ia akan berpakaian yang paling bagus yang ia punya. Dirinya begitu tidak sabar menanti jam delapan malam dan sekarang baru jam lima sore.

Mungkin ia akan berbelanja dulu disupermarket terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao sudah rapih dan mengenakan rok diatas paha mulusnya. Ini baru jam tujuh malam namun dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar menanti jam delapan.

Ia tampak gugup sekaligus senang ketika Kris menelfonnya dan mengundangnya kerumahnya. Tentu saja Zitao sudah tahu dimana rumah Kris.

Orangtuanya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, jadi ia tidak akan khawatir tentang itu. Kemudian dia menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk mengantarkannya.

Perjalanan begitu lama hingga membuat Zitao begitu tidak sabar untuk melihat Kris. Empat puluh lima menit berlalu dan dirinya sudah sampai didepan rumah mewah Kris.

Ia memencet bel yang ada, lalu tak berapa lama sosok sang idol membuka pintu dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan penamilan yang begitu luar biasa tampan.

"Waw, kau datang lebih awal" Kris berseru terkejut.

"Yah, aku begitu tak sabar melihatmu" Zitao menjawab dengan kerlingan mata yang nakal.

"Bagus. Ayo masuk"

Lalu Kris membawa Zitao kedalam rumah tepatnya dimeja makan yang sudah terdapat beberapa makanan mewah.

"Woahh, kau menyiapkan ini semua?" Tanya Zitao begitu ia terlihat terkejut menatap banyaknya makanan yang terjejer rapih dimeja makan.

"Tentu, khusus untuk seseorang yang bernama Huang Zitao"

Zitao berpikir bahwa Kris Wu adalah seorang perayu wanita yang hebat.

Kemudian mereka duduk berdekatan, Kris menuangkan wine untuk Zitao dan dirinya.

Zitao tersenyum gugup, "Aku belum pernah minum wine sebelumnya" tukasnya.

Kris tampak terkejut mendengar itu, "Benarkah?" Ia bertanya untuk memastikan dan Zitao mengangguk yakin.

Kemudian mereka berdua berbincang-bincang layaknya seorang kekasih. Kris begitu mempesona dihadapan Zitao, ia terlalu banyak merayu Zitao sampai gadis itu merona parah.

Mereka duduk bersampingan dan itu sangat mudah bagi Kris untuk melihat Zitao dari samping.

"Zitao,"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kamu sangat menyukaiku. Kamu fans ku kan?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat Zitao menghentikan gerakan mulutnya untuk memakan daging asap.

"Tentu. Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai-sampai aku mau jadi istrimu" jawab Zitao lancar dan terdengar agresif. Ngomong-ngomong Kris suka perempuan agresif.

Kris tertawa lucu, "Berapa umurmu?"

"19 tahun"

"Waw, terlalu muda" Kris berdecak pura-pura kesal.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka perempuan muda? Tidakkah perempuan muda itu terlihat lebih kuat dibidang apapun?"

Ungkapan Zitao itu terdengar ambigu ditelinga Kris. Ia sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya Zitao adalah tipe perempuan yang pemberani menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka yang muda-muda. Jadi Zitao maukah kamu melakukannya denganku?" Kris bertanya dengan cepat yang membuat perempuan cantik dihadapannya itu mengangkat alis bingung.

Zitao masih diam mencerna ungkapan Kris barusan, "Siap untuk apa?"

"Kamu tadi bilang menyukaiku sampai ingin jadi istriku. Seseorang yang saling menyukai pasti langsung melakukan itu"

Kris menunjukan seringainya ketika melihat raut wajah Zitao yang berubah.

"Kau mengajakku bercinta?"

Dan Kris tidak menyangka kalau Zitao akan cepat tanggap.

"Ya"

Zitao menyeringai, betapa beruntungnya dia, idolanya mengajak dirinya untuk melakukan aktivitas ranjang. Mungkin perempuan yang masih waras akan menolak, tapi Zitao tidak akan. Ia sudah menunggu momen keberuntungannya dengan sang idol.

"Kau mau melakukannya denganku? Aku jamin kau akan merasa puas" dengan mengucapkan itu Kris mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dan terlihat intim pada Zitao. Ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Zitao merona parah.

Kris menatap seduktif perempuan disampingnya. Pakaian Zitao yang cukup terbuka itu membuat sisi dari bagian dirinya terbangun dan ingin segera dikeluarkan dari sarangnya.

"Tentu. Ayo Kris kita lakukan sekarang" mungkin ucapan dirinya terdengar seperti wanita murahan, namun ia tidak peduli.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan gerakan cepat dirinya menyambar bibir sang idol yang ia selalu mimpikan tiap malam berciuman dengan Kris Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu Kris menarik Zitao memasuki kamarnya yang luas dan dipenuhi gambar dirinya. Disisi kanan terdapat ranjang king size yang selalu diimpikan Zitao untuk tidur disana dalam pelukan Kris. Dan tanpa ragu Kris menarik tangannya.

"Kris, apakah kita akan melakukannya?" Tanyanya kurang yakin.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin melakukannya?" Kris terkekeh geli menatap ekspresi Zitao menahan malu.

Keduanya duduk diranjang sang idol. Zitao menahan nafas ketika Kris terus-terusan menatap dirinya begitu dalam.

"Apa yang pertama yang harus kita lakukan?" Ia sengaja menggoda Zitao.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya, "Dari yang aku baca di Fanfiction, biasanya kau akan menciun sang OC dulu"

Kris tertawa. Rupanya Zitao sosok Fans yang suka membaca Ff Yadong ternyata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menciummu"

Kris menarik tengkuk Zitao dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Zitao begitu terkejut tapi ia langsung membiasakan ciuman Kris yang agresif, persis di Fanfiction yang pernah ia baca.

Kris memperdalam ciuman mereka yang cukup tergesa-gesa, tangan mereka sudah kemana-mana. Zitao hampir membuka kancing ketiga kemeja Kris saat Kris merebahkan dirinya diranjang milik sang idol. Sedangkan tangan Kris masih menahan tengkuk Zitao yang membuat gadis itu merasa geli, tangan kirinya ia menekan dada Zitao. Dan Kris menyadari dirinya begitu panas ingin dipuaskan oleh gadis dibawahnya.

"K-kris, ngh" Zitao mendesah dikala Kris terus-terusan mengusap kedua dadanya.

Zitao sudah kehabisan nafas tapi Kris tidak ingin menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tergila-gila dengan bibir seksi Zitao.

Dan Kris mulai berhenti ketika Zitao mengusap benda diselangkangannya dengan lututnya. Kris mendesah, matanya merem melek tak kuasa merasakan nikmatnya usapan Zitao.

"F*ck" Kris berdecak kesal saat Zitao menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dalam keadaan Zitao yang tidak rapih pada bagian dadanya akibat tangan Kris, mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Kris masih terengah saat Zitao kembali meremas benda milik Kris. Dengan gerakan cepat Zitao langsung membuka pengait celana Kris dengan buru-buru seolah-olah ia tidak sabar berjumpa dengan sesuatu disana.

"Woah, kau agresif juga sayang" Kris memekik terkejut namun ia tidak menghentikan gerakan Zitao.

"Seperti ini yang aku baca di Fanfiction"

Celana Kris sudah lepas dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam hitam yang sudah mengembung lucu dimata Zitao. Zitao mengelus benda kesukaan semua wanita itu.

Keadaan Kris sudah kacau dan terus-terusan mendesah tidak karuan. Sementara itu Zitao mencoba melepas celana dalam Kris.

"Woaah, besar sekali" Zitao memekik senang ketika ia langsung berhadapan dengan benda besar dan berurat milik Kris yang sudah tegang.

Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi Zitao, sedangkan Zitao langsung melahap kejantanan Kris dimulut kecilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dirinya mengeluarkan cairan khas pria. Kris benar-benar menyukai permainan Zitao, selain permainanya ia juga menyukai orangnya.

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan itu ketahap yang lebih intim. Tahap dimana tubuh mereka dimanjakan dan hanya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat tak karuan seraya melayang dilangit yang luas.

Kris begitu suka memanjakan tubuh Zitao yang sintal itu. Keduanya menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk beberapa gaya. Kris terus bergerak liar diatas Zitao yang nampak lelah namun Zitao tetap menyukai apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Ia suka saat Kris menusuknya dan ia suka saat Kris meremas dadanya. Mungkin fans diluar sana tidak seberentung dirinya.

Ya tidak seberuntung dirinya saat Kris mengeluarkan cairan miliknya kedalam dirinya tanpa pengaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya dan jam hampir menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Namun kegiatan kedua orang diatas ranjang itu tidak terlalu tertanggu oleh keadaan diluar.

Setelah Kris dan Zitao menghabiskan malam panjang mereka dengan empat gaya berbeda, dan pagi ini keduanya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan semalam dengan gaya doggy dengan keduanya menghadap pintu kamar Kris.

"Oh, Zitao. Kurasa kita cocok menjadi sex partner" Kris menggeram rendah ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"K-krishh. Nghh janganhh keluar,ahh kan didalam lagiihh okehh" Zitao mencoba mengatakan itu putus-putus namun Kris tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Zitao yang kurang jelas itu.

Ia terus bergerak liar bagaikan seorang maniak. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang yang menatap keduanya dengan terkejut.

"YAAA KRIS WU KAU MEMPERKOSA SIAPA LAGI HAH?" dan itu teriakan manajernya.

END

.

.

.

SOK BANGET GUE YA BIKIN FF GA JELAS -_- NGGA PAPA KOK KARNA GUE CUKUP KESEL SAMA FF KRISHO DI FFN -,-

DAN KENAPA GUE BIKIN GS? KARNA KALO YAOI PASTI BAKAL PANJANG LAGI CERITANYA KALO SI IDOL KETAHUAN GAY. /ALESAN/


End file.
